pixelsurvivalgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 101
The beginning of the game may seem a bit confusing as there is not much direction on what to do. What you should first do is familiarise yourself with the town, the different NPCs and what they do. After talking to all the NPCs, you should notice that 3 of them ask you to give them something, they are your first missions. You should do them in this order: 1''' - Book of survival quest - you need to give this NPC a wood wall. This is the very first quest and is necessary as it unlocks the very first survival book. To make a wood wall, combine wood and a stone '2 '- Jellies quest - you need to give this NPC 10 jellies in order to receive Combo book 1. Kill slimes to get jelly. Notice that if you talk to the NPC again after you complete a quest, they will continuously give you quests to unlock even better things and it is vital that you keep completing these quests as they are necessary to progress further in the game. '''3 - Pretzel quest - you need to feed this NPC a pretzel. The recipe for this can be found in Combo book 1. If you can't be bothered to look, combine honey bug and a herb for 5% chance of a pretzel. This mission can be completed without completing the 10 Jellies quest but is well worth the time as it unlocks the smelting area. You can get all the ingredients you need to complete these quests in the Grasslands zone, so head to the middle of the town and talk to the GateKeeper and open the portal to the Grasslands. Grasslands is the first zone in the game. Slimes in this zone will drop Jelly which you need to complete Miffie's quest. Chop the trees with your axe and gather some wood, after that mine the stones with your pickaxe to collect rocks. Then you can use the rocks and wood to make a wood wall and complete the Book of Survival quest. Next you need to open the inventory and click on the hammer, there you will see a panel where you can combine items and make different things. If you drag a wood and a rock into slots I and II, you can make a wood wall which the npc wants. The next quest is pretty straight forward; keep killing slimes in the grasslands until you get 10 jellies. Be aware that this might take some time as jellies don't always drop. If you have completed the 2 quests (Book of Survival and Jellies), then you would've received 2 different books. Books can be placed in slots 1- 5 and used to open a recipe list. Using books to craft increases the success rate. You can find the Pretzel in Combo book 1 for the npc that is hungry. Completing the Pretzel quest will open the gates to the furnace where you can smelt bars and craft better gear to adventure deeper in the world of Pixel Survival. Category:Pickaxes Category:Crazy cannon